


《異食》

by Marcy13142jojo



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marcy13142jojo/pseuds/Marcy13142jojo
Summary: DV、靈感起自VOV但是摻雜個人設定
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	《異食》

自從尼祿給他姬莉葉的食譜後，他開始嘗試餵食維吉爾。  
「上次你們兩個不是來弗杜那蹭飯嗎?姬莉葉看到你們不只清盤還把多的份全部吃光，想說是不是特別喜歡那幾道菜。」尼祿抓了抓頭，將食譜遞給他。  
那是他們剛從魔界回來不久的事。在餓了三天而事務所除了一堆帳單啥都沒有的情況下，他開始慫恿他哥去看看他兒子(順便蹭飯)。  
「維吉，你不覺得有義務告知尼祿近況嗎?」他翹著二郎腿，向剛剛一起完成委託(根據莫里森的說法，他們還要再做四五次的白工才能還清代繳的房租跟水電費)、坐在沙發上休息的哥哥提議。  
「沒有必要。」  
維吉爾如此回答，卻又在說完的同時起身、拿出閻魔刀開了傳送後補了一句。  
「我去拿回詩集。」

在姬莉葉準備好晚餐前，尼祿正在前院控制一群飢餓的小毛頭待在他視線可及的範圍內，避免他們跑到廚房搗亂。當其中幾位小孩看到自己叔叔跟老爸從次元裂縫出現而發出驚呼時，尼祿不愧其孝子之名，立刻以中指和髒話問候消失好幾個月的長輩。不過在他們表明來訪的意圖後，他倒是很乾脆的邀請他們在孩子們用餐完畢後共進晚餐。  
「姬莉葉總是不小心做太多。」尼祿這麼說。  
事實證明他們來蹭飯的決定是對的，以及姬莉葉是個好女孩，在看到兩個不請自來的長輩來吃白飯不僅沒有臭臉，反而還很熱烈的款待他們。那次他毫不客氣地將多餘的義大利麵和濃湯清光，就連維吉爾也靜靜地將自己的份吃完(這讓姬莉葉非常高興)。  
這也導致現在尼祿定期拜訪他們時(據說是姬莉葉要求)還特地帶了食譜。  
「Kid，我很感謝你女朋友的好意，但是」  
「我早就知道你是個味覺壞掉三餐都吃垃圾食物的糟老頭，但也許...」尼祿停頓了一下，遲疑的目光不由自主地飄向坐在沙發上、讀著詩集的維吉爾(老天，他還是不確定怎麼跟他父親交談，跟不正經的叔叔講話還是容易多了。)  
｢也許維吉爾會想試試看?｣他挑了挑眉。  
「...我只是覺得他不像你無藥可救。反正這就交給你了，先警告你，要是敢塞在色情雜誌堆裡生灰就給我等著瞧。」儘管尼祿是在警告他，但他恫嚇的語氣在他眼裡卻是顯得可愛。  
「Anyway, thanks kiddo. 」  
在目送尼祿離開後，他輕笑了一聲，眼角餘光瞥向假裝不在乎他們聊天的老哥。  
到底是誰無藥可救阿。

拿到付清欠債剩下的報酬後，第一件事是上繳一半的金額給他的老哥，接著再訂個厚厚一疊的披薩，最後才拿剩餘的錢去買食材。有鑑於他根本分不清各種蔬菜香料的種類及樣子，他直接拿著食譜一樣一樣問超商店員材料要在哪裡買。  
「您就像第一次替老婆下廚的丈夫呢。」不少女性店員回答完後笑著說。  
「這麼說也沒錯。」只不過動機沒那麼單純就是了，他心想。

然而就算解決食材問題，首次下廚依舊是場災難，維吉爾因為蔓延到客廳的煙霧和燒焦氣味進來廚房時他正對著一鍋黑色物質發呆。  
「你在搞什麼?」維吉爾皺著眉頭。  
「奶油燉菜。」他回答。  
維吉爾看了一眼焦成黑炭的奶油燉菜，嘆了一口氣後開始把後者裝到盤子裡。  
「你要吃啊?」他看著老哥端著那盤稱不上是食物的黑色碳塊坐到餐桌前他才回神。  
「你也要，所以快吃。」說完，維吉爾面無表情地將黑碳送入嘴裡。  
之後的第二次、第三次下廚也是慘不仁賭，成品介於完全的碳元素和依稀可見的食材殘渣間，在他弄出勉強成型的食物前他們每天主食就是他嘗試「料理」時產生的副產品(外送?考慮到他們的財務問題以及食材費，這個選項被維吉爾封印。)  
收到他人評價是在兩個禮拜後尼祿的再次拜訪。開門的時候尼祿被從事務所內傳來的奶油香味震驚，而當他叔叔宣布「今天的午餐巧達濃湯是配鮭魚沙拉。」時他又被嚇到一次。  
「這真的不是維吉爾做的嗎?」用餐完畢後尼祿打從心底發出疑問。  
「我就當這是讚美，小子。」  
在這之後他正式開始嘗試用各種料理填滿維吉爾的胃袋(你說之前?他們只是在處理廚餘)，培根歐姆蛋與法式吐司、義式香煎雞腿排、櫻桃鴨胸義大利麵、西班牙海鮮燉飯，而無論好壞，維吉爾從來沒有對他的料理發表感想。

「你這什麼意思。」  
維吉爾瞇起眼，一大塊滲著血水的生肉擺在桌上。  
「之前姬莉葉的料理你都吐掉了吧。」  
「還有這幾個月以來我做的菜也是，不管是燒成煤炭或是按部就班地照著食譜做出來的，全部在半夜起來吐掉。你下床的聲音是很小沒錯，但我們睡在同一張床上。」  
「你壞掉了，維吉。我不是說你的味覺，你的腸子根本沒辦法消化人類食物。」  
但你完全不打算停下，彷彿透過不斷進食就可以成為人類。  
真是可愛。

一陣沉默後，維吉爾才緩緩地開口。  
「你就這麼看著我吐了整整兩個月?」  
「對。」  
「你是個垃圾，但丁。」維吉爾看向他，看得他幾乎快硬起來。  
「Hey！一個好弟弟應該要幫助哥哥適應人類食物不是嗎?」  
「既然以毒攻毒沒效，我們折衷，試試看這個如何?當然，可以跟你保證這不是我們之前在魔界吃的雜種。」雖然他知道即使不說他哥也可以從那塊肉散發出來的魔力猜到來源。

維吉爾再度看回那塊肉，最終，他一把抓住後者，用犬齒狠狠地撕下一部份、咀嚼、然後吞下，絲毫不在意血水沾染了整張臉。  
「難吃。」他的哥哥如此評價。  
這一次，維吉爾沒有吐出來。  
(The end)


End file.
